DESCRIPTION (Applicant's Description) Alterations in tumor suppressor genes contribute in a very significant way to the development of human cancers. The last several years have seen an enormous increase in research dealing with tumor suppressor genes and their roles in growth control and tumor development. The proposed conference, in the tradition of Cold Spring Harbor meetings, will emphasize new discoveries and provide an open forum for the latest research and results on different aspects of research on tumor suppressor genes and cancer genetics. The meeting will include eight lecture and two poster sessions. The proposed sessions will include the following topics: Cancer Genetics; Control of cell cycle and growth; DNA repair and cancer etiology; Tumor suppressor genes and tumor progression models; Apoptosis and the roles of viruses in cancer; Animal models; Transcription; Tumor Suppressor and Oncongenes as Targets for Cancer Therapy; Telomerases and other potential factors involved in human cancer. Each session will be chaired by two established scientists in the field including the organizers, who will establish the format of each session based on the submitted abstracts. The chairs will introduce and give an overview of the topics in their sessions. Particular attention will be given to encouraging the active participation of graduate students, postdoctoral fellows and new investiga-tors, as well as the attendance of leading scientists in the field. It is anticipated that the meeting will provide unique opportunities for the exchange of data and ideas by both junior and senior investigators in different areas of research as they apply to cancer genetics and tumor suppressor genes. We anticipate the attendance of about 400 scientists from laboratories around the world.